


lady g

by bubbledreams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Closeted Character, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Politics, RPF, Rimming, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: With the courage given to him by Bud Light and God, Lindsey Graham has a confession to his superior, Mitch McConnell.
Relationships: mitch mcconnel/lindsey grahm
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	lady g

The handsome men of the Republican Party wore the softest suits while eating classic American food. The whole American cuisine was a great backdrop for American speaking nights: gay exclusion, abortions, and the poor. Senedd was the usual elephant annual adventure. Mitch McConalis and Lindsey Graham sat next to each other. The men worked together for a while and voted, but there was something else in the air that night.  
Lindsey Graham looked at Mitch McConal, knowing that a man with a big neck would never be able to convince a completely heterosexual. Being the alpha of Republican Pac closed-door senators, he was able to feel the metaphysical vibrations inherent in homosexuals. Last week, the Senate confirmed only South Carolina's allegations by clogging their hands at the candy table.  
With a good Buddha in his hand, Lindsey looked at the elders and other senators who were trembling in a very familiar way.  
"Mitch," Lindsey whispers to the south.  
\- Who is Lindsey? Mitch threw back.  
"Here, Bud Light has given me the courage to say the things I want to say for a long time.  
"Oh, Lindsey, you don't have to say anything." Mitch smiles at the sex turtle as they mate.  
Lindsey smiles like a schoolgirl, but wins a reconciliation to make sure none of the homophobes (not gay as he is himself. There’s a difference) loses a gentle moment with Mitch.  
Lindsey was deliberately straightened to the chair and caught a folded table on the set (they were supposed to be just # aesthetic, but now they’re useful). A question about her lips holding a napkin and writing a short and important note. Before handing the note to your colleague, let the napkin thicken your lips.  
"Eat. Twenty minutes. Get ready to eat my damn thing."  
Lindsey suddenly got out of her chair and disappeared with a weak knot, leaving McConal.  
Lindsey sat down and began the founding ceremony. He went to the bathroom and washed his bus with a St. John’s wort scrub. Ives. The dissolution incited hatred in the sin he intended to commit. Also, he wanted to make sure his senior officer had the best word of mouth. After she decided to stay elegant, Lindsey decided to stay elegant and dressed in a white silk bathroom. He was ready to rise.  
Mitch didn’t even suspect what was going to happen, he really didn’t expect his colleague Lindsey Graham, standing at the bottom of God, to wear only white and white dresses.  
Mitch awoke and breathed, causing inner sexual fluency (or whatever the term would be "politically correct" now).  
"Oh, Lindsey, I didn't expect to see you like this." Mitch shook his legs and looked strange on the ground.  
"Oh, this little thing," Lindsey flirted.  
"So the hell is my desert?" Mitch tries to make it equal.  
"Well, in this menu you are in charge, as in Parliament. I am absolutely deputy director."  
"Well, I think we'll turn off the lights and burn them?"  
\- Yes, turn off the lights, Mitchai. These sinful acts must be done in the dark. Give God blindness. "  
"It's about you, me and the devil. God is far from him as a Democrat meeting in Parliament."  
Mitch proved his pain tolerance by checking on Lindsey. The young senator expressed interest and complained inadvertently. Lindsey went to the palm of her hand, her cheek burning as hot as an apple. A senior officer smiles and pulls the lower senator into his bedroom. He was a frequent visitor / voyeur to Lindsey's home. Both continued despite the occasional political controversy.  
"Go to sleep," Mitch ordered, fully responding to the challenge of mastering this man.  
Lindsey has no choice but to obey like a beaten little boy.  
Lindsey stood on her bed and stayed on her knees. He waited impatiently to hear that Mitch sank into the background. Removing the belt, Mitch moved Lindsey's back. Tired of Lindsey's erection, Mitch took a belt to freeze her three children when they misbehaved and rubbed Lindsey's butt.  
\- Oh, Lindsey, I think you're a bad boy. Mitch caught it, giving Lindsey another chance.  
Mitch made Lindsey wait longer before taking off her other clothes. He got into bed and a close presence led to an increase in Lindsey’s expectations  
Mitch grabbed Lindsey’s trembling hips with one hand, leaving marks, and the other was forced into Lindsey’s mouth.  
"Suck these."  
His compulsive tone, his fingers were motionless as Lindsey pressed his head, demonstrating skills for future occasions. Tonight he was determined to eat butt, live the best of his gay life.  
Mitch looked at Lindsey’s pool, trembling as she screamed.  
\- Uh, Lindsey, did you know ... wash?  
"Sure! I love my St. Ives apricot scrub!" The issue of Mitch Lindsey was almost offended.  
"Then w-w ..." he whispered, looking at the lumps in his anus. They looked brown. They compensated the least.  
"Oh, those? These are my little girls!" Maybe use a scrubbing hard core for women's warts, warts, legions, well. Lindsey didn't give up too much. "I think I'm one of God's curses because they made me gay, but I'm not doing any harm."  
Mitch broke his fingers through one of the women who didn’t know who they were and was a little scared to find out. He smiled as he licked his lips, though afraid of these lumps, it must be admitted that they too were interesting, the reddish-brown spots looked shiny. He timidly placed his tongue over one of them, realizing his feeling.  
He grabbed the belt he had left at the side of the proper young parliamentarians. He pulled out of Lindsey's hole to tie her butt on her belt.  
"You're a dirty whore, Lady G."  
"The dirtiest in town." He backed away with a smile. "Dirty as a pig rolling in the mud all day."  
Mitch struck him again for a good tool before coming to power. Taking his tongue and mouth and riding like a motorboat on a muffin caught in the ticks of a young MP. Mrs. G's damn mouth is what legends are about. When another statue of the Confederacy is demolished, it will be replaced by Mick McConnell, who pours his tongue through subtle cocktails lined up in Lindsey Graham’s merry cave. Yes, it’s a night of history books. The first of many.


End file.
